The overall objectives remain to understand and define the cellular mechanisms culminating in liver cell cytotoxicity. Nonalcoholic fatty liver disease (NAFLD), present in up to 30% of the American population, is characterized by high levels of circulating free fatty acids (FFA) and hepatocyte apoptotosis. We and others have demonstrated that FFA directly induce hepatocyte apoptosis, termed lipoapoptosis. Due to the